The Old Oak Tree
by QuammerOvergron
Summary: A girl named Quinn Fabray was the only one who always visit and cared for the Oak Tree his dad planted. Many things happened under the Oak Tree. Focusing on Fabrevans.
1. Meet Quinn Fabray

**Here's my new Fabrevans story.**

* * *

**The Old Oak Tree**

(A Fabrevans Story)

**August 28, 2012**

_In a hill in Lima, Ohio there found a big old oak tree—Tall, woody and hard. People that live near the hill never mind and took care of the Oak Tree. But, there's this girl who always visited and care for the Oak Tree. She would water it every Saturday, and she would sit under it loving the breeze of the air and the sound of the leaves of the tree and she would watch the beautiful view of the place. Her name is Lucy Quinn Fabray, but—most of the people call her Quinn or Q. She's a senior student and a cheerleader in William McKinley High School. Everyday after school, she goes to the hill and usually studies her lessons or do her homework under the Tree. The tree serves as her shed, a friend and her dad because before his dad died from a car accident – her dad and a friend planted the Tree. Quinn was 4 years old that time. Her dad would play with her and tell stories to her under the tree about Princesses and Fairies. She also met his father's friend—Dwight, who helped him plant the tree and his son who later became Quinn's bestfriend and playmate. Sam was his name, she could remember he has blonde hair and cute lips and his smile can make her melt and he loves to sing and do impressions. He's a shy guy but a sweet and caring one._

_She could also remember the day when her dad scolded her for getting low grades on her Math subject. She went and cried under the tree then Sam saw her and comforted her. He also gave her a pink plastic ring and a blue one for him so that, they can remember their friendship. They also carved a number 14 on the tree to remember the date and the age they had their friendship ring. _

_September 14, 2008—the date flashbacked in her mind when Sam gave her the friendship ring. _

Her thoughts were cut off when her phone rang. She immediately grabbed her phone inside her purse and saw her mom's number on the screen.

"**Hello?"** she answered

"**Quinnie, it's getting late, go home now. We'll have our dinner."**

"**Kay mom, I'll be there. Bye"** she hung up

She put on her phone back in her purse and took one last look at the beautiful view infront of her. Before leaving she said goodbye to the tree where she called "DAD".

"**I'll visit you again tomorrow after school, dad."** She said while keeping a smile on her face

_She left the hill and went home. When she arrived at her home, she joined her mom for dinner._

"**So, did you went to that hill again, do you Quinnie?"** asked Judy

"**Yeah mom, I find it quite relaxing and peaceful there. Just what I needed."**

"**Okay, but be careful when going home honey, I don't wanna lose you**" her mom blurted out

"**Don't worry mom, I'll take good care of myself, for you and for my future."** Quinn smiled

After their dinner, Quinn helped her mom in washing the dishes and then she ran up to her room and took a quick shower, put on her pajamas, hopped on her bed, prayed and went to sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 1 finished. What do you guys think? PM me and pretty please REVIEW.. Thank you :D**


	2. An Old Friend

**Here's the Second Chapter of my story. Enjoy**

_The next day, Quinn went to school. It was a tough day for her, 'cause of the tests and a very exhausting Cheerio practice. So, she went home after her classes. She was surprised to see they have new neighbors. She rushed and went in their house and found her mom cooking Lasagna in their kitchen._

"**Hi mom"** she greeted her mom with a kiss on the cheek **"What are you doing?"**

"**Oh Quinnie, you're here. We have new neighbors."** Her mom said excitedly while slicing the lasagna

"**Okay mom. I'll just ho to the hill."**

_After a few seconds of walking Quinn arrived at the hill, and – she saw a guy standing and examining the Oak Tree. She went closer to the guy—_

"**Um, hi. Who are you?"** She asked

_Then the guy turned around his blonde hair swaying when he does that. _

"**Uh, I'm Sam Evans."** He introduced himself **"My dad and his friend planted this tree. Who are you?"** he continued

"**Sam! Oh my gosh, is that you? It's me Quinn Fabray—your playmate."**

"**Q! I can't believe you're such a beautiful lady."** He hugged her

"**Me either! You changed a lot, I missed you!"** she hugged back

"**Same. How are you? It's been 4 years since we left."**

"**I'm fine. I'm a senior and the head cheerleader at McKinley High."**

"**That's awesome."** The blonde boy smiled widely

"**How about you?"**

"**Well, life isn't really that good back there in Kentucky—at least I still lived."** Sam answered laughing

"**Glad you moved back here."**

"**Yeah, I was thankful! So, what are you doing here?"**

"**Well I came here to visit the tree and I'm the only person in this place who cared for it."**

"**Well at least you cared for the nature."**

"**Yeah, it's worth it. So, wanna visit our place? Quinn asked "I mean, yeah we're neighbors but you have to see mom."**

"**Sure."** Replied the male blonde **"It's been 4 years since I last saw Mrs. Fabray and I miss her chocolate chip cookies."**

_So, the two blonde headed friends went over to Quinn's place.._

**What do you think, guys? Chapter 3 soon. **


	3. Wow! They'd Change a Lot

**CHAPTER 3, Enjoy! **

"_Mom, Sam's here." Quinn said while walking with Sam to the kitchen_

_They saw The Evans family talking to Judy. _

"**Oh my gosh! Is that already Quinnie?"** Mary asked quite shocked

"**Yes Mary, that's my Quinnie now."** Judy answered with a huge smile

"**Hi Mr. and Mrs. Evans"** Quinn greeted them with a wave

"**Oh and that must be Sammy."** Judy said and pointed to Sam—who's standing next to Quinn

"**Yes you're right, Mrs. Fabray. Good afternoon."**

"**Oh my God! He's such a man now."**

"**Look at the both of them, they make a cute couple."** Dwight teased the kids

"**Dad! You're not helping."** Sam said while blushing

"**Okay, how about we have some cookies. I'm sure Sammy boy missed them."** Judy smiled

_So they all ate the cookies Judy made._

"**Still delicious, never been too sugary."** Sam said

_Judy laughed as what of Sam said. Quinn was enjoying seeing her mom like this. She'd never been so happy after what happened to Russel._

"**So, I was wondering.. If I may bring Sam at school tomorrow, he can study there if he wants to."** Quinn suggested

"**That would be great, and Sam can meet new friends."** Dwight said happily

_After their snack and conversation the Evans' went back to their new home. Sam can't still not believe that Quinn's such a beautiful lady now. Her pretty hazel eyes, still—didn't changed. She's still the Quinn he knew and loved, back in the past four years._

**End of Chapter 3. Watcha think guys? Do I need to enhance my work? PM me so that I can know. Please review also. Thanks - xoxo**


	4. Sam's First Day at McKinley

**Here's the continuation everybody. CHAPTER 4, enjoy!**

_The Next Day at WMHS_

"**Welcome to McKinley, Sam. I'm sure you'll fit in easily, just remove the shyness."**

"**Thanks for the suggestions, Q. I really appreciate it."**

_Just then a Latina Hottie approached the two blondes_

"**Hey Q. I see you have a new friend here. Is he single, cause I want those Fish lips on mine. God he's Hot!" **

"**Santana, please!"**

"**Sorry! Anyways, what's your name Grouper Mouth?" **

"**Uh, Sam."**

"**Sam?"** The Latina laughed "Some dog name?"

"**Santana! Cut it out, he's just new here, okay?"**

"**Fine Q! I'll see you at practice. Nice meeting you Sam."** She turned around and walked away

"**I'm so sorry about her, Sam. She's really a bitch!"**

"**Nah! It's fine, I'm sure I'll get used to it."**

"**Good, let's just go to class."**

_The two went to their first class Physics. Gosh! Quinn hated that subject so much. She remembered when she was on junior year she mixed Physics with History, how terrible she felt._

_The two were seated next to each other and then two Asians sat at the back of them._

"**Well, I smell a new couple here, Tina."** The Asian boy said

"**Mike! They're obviously cute together!" **The Asian girl replied squealing

"**So, Quinn who's this?"** Mike interviewed

"**Um, guys this is Sam and Sam these are Mike and Tina."** Quinn introduced

"**Hey Sam!"** Tina greeted the blonde boy

"**Hi"** Sam greeted back

"**Dude, are you into football?"**

"**Yeah! I'm one of the greatest players at my old school."** Sam said proudly

"**Great! How about try-outs after class?"**

"**Sure, thanks man."**

"**Dude, it's my pleasure."**

(Sam's POV)

_After class, I went for a try-out for football at the field. I saw Quinn with some other cheerleaders practicing their stunts. God, She's Hot! She's so beautiful and cute. Still the same Quinn Fabray I knew. My feelings never change for her._

"**Evans! It's your turn."** A fat manly lady shouted

"**Sorry coach"** He hurriedly went there for the tryouts.

-After That 

"**Sam, you're good!"** Quinn smacked his chest playfully

"**Thanks, Q!"** He laughed

"**I'm sure you'll be in. Just wait until tomorrow—the results are gonna be posted."**

"**Sure."** The blonde boy smiled at Quinn

(Quinn's POV)

**God, he's so cute when he smiles. I can't take it—I wanna kiss him. Quinn, STOP! You'll ruin your friendship.**

_After their personal activities they went to the hill and sat under the tree._

"**I miss my dad so much."** Quinn blurted out

"**Don't worry Q. Still, you have this tree for you to remember your dad."** Sam comforted the blonde girl

"**Yeah, I really don't know what to do if this tree will be cut off. I think – I'm gonna die."** The hazel eyed girl said a little bit serious

"**Quinn, no! We'll protect the tree and I am here for you."**

"**Thanks, Sam. Still the sweetest ever!"** Quinn said giggling

"**God, don't do that, you're so cute!"**

"**So you think, I'm cute?"** Quinn teased the blonde boy

"**Hey! No, you're annoying."** Sam said laughing

"**Oh, really huh? I'm annoying? Let's just see."** Quinn sighed as she stood up and examines the tree. "**Remember this?"** she pointed on the number 14 they carved on the tree.

"**Yeah. Do you still have the ring?"** Sam asked

"**Of course, I treasure that—even if it's just plastic, but it symbolizes our friendship."**

"**Me too."** Sam replied looking at the blonde girl

"**Good to know."** Quinn said while smiling at Sam

"**So, how's your life here at Ohio?"** asked Sam

"**Well, it's fine. Even though without dad, I can still survive all the hardships" **

"**You're such a strong girl, Q. I'm your #1 fan."**

"**Aww, thanks Sammy."** Quinn said in a little girl's voice

"**Ha! Cute. Now let's go home, maybe your mom is worried about you."**

"**Okay."**

_The two blondes headed home. Sam can't get over Quinn's beautiful face, her body, her smile, giggle and laugh and mostly her eyes. They're such pretty diamonds. Quinn, on the other hand kept thinking about Sam—his smile can make her melt. The two of them can't stop thinking about each other until they drift to sleep. _

**So? How is it? Tell me your opinions guys. **


	5. Misunderstanding

**Here's the fifth Chapter, friends. Don't forget to review.**

-The Next Morning- 

_Quinn and Sam hurriedly went to the bulletin board to check if the football try-out results had been posted and they saw:_

**Verified Titans:**

_***Finn Hudson**_

_***Noah Puckerman**_

_***Shane Tinsley**_

_***David Karofsky**_

_***Sam Evans**_

_***Mike Chang**_

_***Anthony Bledel **_

_***Artie Abrams**_

_***Jeff Collins**_

_Quinn jumped up and down and hugged her bestfriend. Sam also hugged back – but they pulled away immediately knowing what they're doing._

"**Congratulations, Sam!"** Quinn said with a huge smile

"**Thanks, Q."**

_Then suddenly a strong voice said _**"Get out of my way, bitches!"**_ Then Quinn saw it's her bad boy admirer Puck. Puck spotted the blonde girl standing next to him._

"**Yo babe, can I have my good morning kiss?"** He said as he leaned to Quinn

"**Ugh! Get away from me Puckerman, or else—I will end your life."** She said as she walked to Sam

"**Is this Fish lip guy the reason why?"**

"**He's just a friend, Puck, and who the heck would want you? You're such a badass. Let's go Sam."**

_Quinn and Sam walked away from Puck._

"**Who was that?"** asked a confused Sam

"**Puck, the bad boy here in McKinley."** Quinn replied

"**Have you dated him?"**

"**Heck no! He's not my type and besides I have my eyes laid on someone elese."**

"**Oh."** Sam frowned

_In that case Sam just took a distance for Quinn because, he doesn't wanna get hurt__**.**_

_It's been a week since Sam and Quinn didn't spend much time together because of their busy schedules. Sam has new friends now 'cause he's the Quarterback of the Titans and it's very pressuring being the QB and same for Quinn—the HC of the Cheerios. Quinn didn't bother to say 'Hi' to Sam everytime they see each other at school because she thinks that Sam has new friends, so he wouldn't need her. Same for Sam, he thinks that Quinn doesn't need or care for him anymore. He also thinks that Quinn's mad at him for ignoring her after the Puck talk they had. Speaking of Puck, he's not messin' up with Quinn nor Sam—'cause he's dating the Hot Latina chic—Santana Lopez and Quinn was relieved. Puck and Quinn are good friends, so as Santana and vice versa for Sam._

**Chapter 5 done.**


	6. The Confession

**CHAPTER 6:**

_That Sunny Saturday morning, Quinn decided to visit the Oak Tree and water it._

"**Mom, I'm going to the hill."** She said to her mom and gave her mom a goodbye kiss on her cheek.

_When Quinn arrived, also did Sam bringing some gardening tools and seeds—maybe flower seeds._

"**What are you doing here?"** Said the Blonde boy dryly

"**I'm here to visit dad. What about you?"** Quinn said annoyed

"**I'm here to put these to make the place around the tree more beautiful."** said Sam still dry

"**Aren't you meeting your football guys?"**

"**And what about you? Aren't you supposed to be hanging out with your cheerleader friends?"**

_Quinn just ignored him and just watered the tree. Sam planted the flower seeds around the tree. There was a long awkward silence between the two._

"**I'm sorry, Quinn."** Sam said breaking the silence

"**Me too."** Quinn said while looking down

"**Let's just forget all of this happened, okay?" **

"**Okay."** Quinn smiled

_The two blondes sat under the tree and started talking_

"**Hey, I brought my ring with me."** Said the blonde boy with a big grin on his face

"**What a coincidence, I brought mine too. I was about to burry it here—under this tree."**

"**That's my plan too."**

"**We should discard that plan, Sam. This serves as our ring that's full friendship."** Quinn said looking at her friend

"**It's not only friendship found in that ring, Q**." He confessed

"**Any others?"** Quinn asked a little bit confused

"**It has also LOVE, Quinn. My love for you is formed in that ring, under this tree and in this hill."**

"**Sam, are you kidding me?" **

"**No Q, it's the truth. I love you Quinn, since the first time I saw you until now. I could say to myself that I will marry you someday."**

"**Sam, that's not a funny joke!"**

"**No! It's not a joke Quinn, it's the truth! I think I love you."** Sam said with a serious look "**I promise, those plastic rings will be changed to real pure gold rings."**

"**Sam…"**

"**Would you be my girlfriend, Quinn?"**

_Quinn was so shocked. She can feel her heart beat faster and she can't even utter a word. She just blinked her pretty hazel eyes and her perfect red lips parted but no word is coming out from it._


	7. Our Happy Ending

This is the seventh Chapter. Hope you all like it.

"**Quinn, are you still in yourself?"**

"**Huh? Yeah! What were you asking again?"**

"**I said if you would be my girlfriend."**

"**Well, you're cute, kind, sweet, smart, a gentleman…"**

"**Please just say the answer."** Sam begged

"**Okay, yes Sam. I would love to be your girlfriend."**

Sam gasped and his eyes widen **"Really?"**

_Quinn nod and smiled at Sam. Then Sam jumped up and down shouting "_**Yes! Quinn Fabray's my girlfriend! Yes! Yes! Yes!" **_Then Sam hugged Quinn and she hugged back and as they pulled away Sam looked deeply into Quinn's eyes _**"I love you Quinn."**

_Quinn smiled and bopped his nose _**"I love you too, Sam!" **_Then Sam leaned in and captured Quinn's soft, sweet red lips to his huge ones, and Quinn kissed back. As they pulled away, the flowers which Sam planted a while ago bloomed around the tree._

"**Sam, the flowers grew."** Quinn said as she walked to the Oak Tree

"**Yeah. What a miracle! I only planted those about an hour ago."**

"**It doesn't matter. I'm sure these are dad's signal which means his happy for me."**

"**Yeah, because you have me."** The blonde boy grinned

_Quinn just smiled at her boyfriend and Sam went to her and put his arm around Quinn's shoulder._

"**Thank you dad."** Quinn said looking at the sky with a little tear in her eyes

"**I promise Mr. Fabray, I'll take good care of Quinn, I won't hurt her or let anyone hurt her and I promise I will love her with all my heart and I will marry her someday."** The blonde boy said

**And then the sun shined on that hill and on the tree and a rainbow formed in the sky. The first rainbow that appeared in a beautiful Sunny day and the new blonde couple smiled at each other and kissed once again under THE OLD OAK TREE.**

**THE END **


End file.
